


Metabasis

by jssaylor



Series: Satyriasis [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Baby Harry, Background Camila Cabello/Lauren Jauregui, Bottom Harry, Car Sex, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Dark, Doctor Louis Tomlinson, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Domestic Fluff, Dominant Louis Tomlinson, Emotional Roller Coaster, Erotica, Escort Harry, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Kinky, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Liam Payne & Harry Styles Friendship, M/M, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, Oral Sex, Protective Liam, Rough Sex, SATYRIASIS SEQUEL, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Sexy, Shower Sex, Soulmates, Student Harry, Sub Harry, Submission, Sugar Daddy Louis, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jssaylor/pseuds/jssaylor
Summary: Metabasis: {medicine] A change in the symptoms of a disease, or a change in the treatment of that disease.As Harry enters a new phase in his life as a Photography student at Middlesex University, he learns that Louis Tomlinson's past is nothing like he had pictured.With new obstacles and figures from their past threatening to tear them apart forever, will their love be enough to survive? Or can't Happily Ever After's happen in real life?





	1. Warnings

  
**This story is pure fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are either a product of my imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual people, living or dead, events or locales is entirely coincidental. I do not, by any means, intent on denigrating or violate the** ** ** **image of the artists I'm basing my characters on.**

**This book contains explicit language and other mature subjects. **

**I genuinely hope you enjoy reading this story and have a great day. **

**Thank you so much for reading.**

**Lots of love, J.S. xx**  
  
  


Copyright © J. S. Saylor, 2019


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back on board!
> 
> First of all, I'm really glad if you're reading this, as some people discarded Satyriasis from the fact that I took a few breaks and didn't upload consistently. But writer's aren't robots and sometimes we have stuff happening too... 
> 
> So I'm truly grateful for my loyal readers. You guys are so lovely and I hope I don't disappoint, cause this book will definitely surprise and get you hooked up more than the previous one.
> 
> The reason why it took me a bit longer to post the first chapter is cause I get waves of unmotivation sometimes, even though I already have this story outlined, and then I wanna do anything but write. And I don't write when I'm not in the mood, cause the best ideas come when I'm focused and inspired. So I hope you understand why I often take long to update.
> 
> All said, I hope you love the sequel just as much (or maybe a bit more, we'll see) as Satyriasis and have fun reading!

_"It is much easier to suppress a first desire than to satisfy those that follow._ "

_B. Franklin._

Moving on from a breakup isn't easy. You cry, you scream, you breakdown, you close yourself to the world around you. But, eventually, you find the strength to get up. You start to set goals and the need to accomplish the dreams you once had comes back and they become your best distraction. And every step further you take, the more you feel like you've got your life back together.

Although it's not exactly like it was once - not as thrilling, full-filling or meaningful. There won't be kisses when you wake up in the morning, there won't be flowers on your doorstep, there won't be unexpected adventures or a shoulder to cry on whenever you need it the most. 

But it's your own life, not one you have to share with somebody else. Your focus isn't on anything else but you; nor are your needs. You learn that the person that should matter the most to you is yourself and that person should always come first. 

And you grow up. But the feelings, as much as you push them down and add more and more layers of distraction over them, are still very much there. Love takes time to go away, but true love, somehow, always stays saved dearly in your heart no matter where life takes you.

Moving on from a breakup isn't easy. And it's even worse when you know there won't be another love that could ever compare to it.

It's hard going on about your life knowing that person was the one for you but they're with someone else now and there's nothing you can do to change their feelings. It's hard embracing the fact that, they might be the love of your life but the person they're with might be the love of their life and the one who makes them truly happy. 

At the end of the day, if they're happy, you are too. Because you love them. And there's nothing that can break this cycle unless they get back together with you, but live a less joyous life or you find the person who claims you as the love of their life and try to build a future for the two of you, even though you won't be as happy either. And that's what true love is - you sacrifice your own happiness for theirs because it hurts less than bearing the thought that you are the cause of their unhappiness.

_I'd rather fall off a cliff, than watch you fall._

_______________________________________________________________________

**NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW.**


	3. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what happened. I had posted this chapter a week ago and now that I was about to post chapter 2 I saw this chapter wasn't here...?  
So weird. Anyway, tell me if you read this so I'll know if I really posted it and it got deleted somehow or made some mistake and it never was published.  
Thank you and enjoy!

Song: Heroin; The Greatest - Lana Del Rey

_July 6th 2018_

_Every day I write the words I've been dying to tell you since the first day we parted ways, in hopes that one day you'll reach out and I'll be capable of telling them to your face; in hope that it'll change something. And then I throw it out, because I know it's undoubtedly ridiculous. But a part of me still believes you'll wake up one day wondering why you left something that felt so magical, so unique, and why you decided to break me into a million pieces when you knew about my past. Maybe you didn't feel the way you showed me you did. Maybe it was all just a game for you,._

_And I lied. It was never a game for me and I meant everything I said to you prior to that night. But you clearly didn't._

_Long nights I've cried until my wilted eyes dried out, holding onto the three things you left me: your haunting voice, your flannel shirt and the void in my heart from being able to recall all the memories we shared._

_July 7th 2018_

_I know there's always two sides to each story. And maybe you have a more-than-valid reason that justifies why you believed me - or, better, didn't. At least that's what I choose to hold onto, as it aches less than the process of ever trying to forget you - which I know I won't succeed at. _

_I won't throw all the blame at you, because it was also my fault - for believing in your angel face, inviting smell, safe arms, hypnotizing eyes... And for the lies I told. You know you have that power, and perhaps you were the one who used it to your advantage, to have a little fun. And, perhaps, you truly are a masochist and you're devilishly laughing at me in your dark room of whips and chains._

_But it doesn't matter anymore, nothing does. I've lost all my fucks, because I know I'll never trust no one enough to ever be with someone else again. And maybe what you're reading is music to your ears, but it's the truth and I still have hope that you actually loved me at some point. 'Cause I was so in love with you. So much that I didn't care if you stripped me out of my clothes and saw what hid underneath. Because I knew that, as long as I had you as my cover, I'd be the warmest I'd ever been. And then you took the chance to write on my skin, to leave your mark over every single inch of my body that I can still feel your touch when I'm alone sometimes; can still feel your naked body right behind mine as you held me tight and promised me we'd make it out alive of anything that crossed our paths._

_And I believed you._

_July 9th 2018_

_Maybe you chose me because you knew I'd never go away. When I love something I love it with my whole heart to the point it becomes an obsession. And I was obsessed with you and every single thing that makes you you. But you always loved her and I can't be with someone who puts me in second place._

_You were mine for only the blink of an eye, but in that millisecond I've lived more than the past seventeen years. You were a rainless London, a streak of sunlight in the everlasting Winter that is my life, and I will forever love the way you burned my eternal ice away. I've never known much about love, but after those quick, long weeks we spent together I began to consider myself an expert... But not anymore._

_As Socrates once said: All I know is that I know nothing. And I've tried, days on end, to get inside your mind, crawl under your skin just to find a reason why - _ _but you shut me out completely. _ _I even swallowed my pride and went to your house just to find out you were away. With her. _

_It's almost like you've never existed and it was all in my head. Expect my mom can't stop asking "what happened between you and Louis?", and it's excruciating to realize how real you were... How real my grief is._

_ I don't want to move, don't want to go to school, I just want to stay here lying with your jumper on, trying to forget you. But it's all in vain, and so is my life, I've come to believe. I don't do no good to the people around me. I've become a complete failure at each and every daily task, and everything feels like I'm in a permanent slow-motion mode, just to make it all worse. _

_What were once mere minutes turned to the most longstanding_ _seconds and I don't want to live forever if this is what my days will be resumed to. Steely, brutal grief._

_July 10th 2018_

_I let you in, you tore my walls down and you made me feels things I've never did before... and suddenly you're gone and expect me to move on and forget everything we lived together, as if it never meant anything at all. _ _I can't. If you never read this it means that you already did, so congratulations. But I still love you, more than anything._

_I've always loved you, Louis. Never one minute I doubted my feelings for you. From the very first moment we shared, I knew you were everything I'd been waiting my whole life for. First sight, without a reason. And I knew way back then that what I felt for you couldn't even compare to what anyone else claimed to feel for you. _

_You were the one, my one and only. And now you're gone, like this part of my life was nothing but a beautiful, perfectly tragic dream. But the vows we made... they still echo inside my tortured mind in the loneliest nights. And I'll never forget them, just like every fading line of your face._

_July 11th 2018_

_Some nights I wake up startled, like I'd just been stabbed right in my heart, because my subconscious tells me you're dead to me. And sometimes I wonder if it wouldn't be easier for me if you were. At least I wouldn't spend my days wondering where you are and if you're ever coming back... Home... To me._

_I open and shut my eyes multiple times like it's one of those photo machines, slow then abruptly, as I hoped the scenery before my eyes changed too. But it never does, every single time I find the same dark pine hardwood floor, in the same angle and position, not willing to disappear. _

_Just like this permanent pain._

_They say you can only change the reality that surrounds you if you change yourself, and it could make sense, but I'm not the same anymore. Still everything looks just the same as when you were here, except you're not._ _  
_

_July 12th 2018_

_Another tear falls to the glistening floor; one less second away from being completely empty. _ _Even my tears abandon me. I'm too weak to have and hold, too worthless to deserve any love. Maybe you were the only one who was right after all, for disappearing after you saw the real me. _

_But the memories still play in my mind like a black and white film, old, timeless, untouchable, some times when certain things remind me of you, sometimes when I'm asleep. They never cease to disturb me either way. As much as I try to believe otherwise, I know I'll never have what we did with anyone else, I'll never love someone like I love you. I'm not capable, even if I wanted to - and I've been wanting to. I still love you and all of our memories - the first time our eyes met, the first time our fingers touched, the first time we kissed... everything. _

_I remember everything so damn well that it haunts me day and night, until I'm no longer living anymore. I'm just a blurry screen playing our love story over and over and over again. And I hate myself for being stuck in this black hole, stuck in a time and place where nothing is as real life used to be. _

_Sometimes it feels like I'm making progress, sometimes I just pray that I can bare the pain for one more day. Sometimes I don't think there's a way out of here. I see no door, no cages or locks. Sometimes I wonder if I'm not being mislead, thinking that it is you who holds the key to my freedom. Sometimes I think I do, sometimes I think it's only you. I can't find it._

_But I hope one day I find it. Oh hope... It's the last weapon to a man's survival._

The mailbox stands open-mouthed before him - perhaps as shocked and nervous as he was for doing this. But he had to.

Writing his feelings and all the words he never said to Louis' face had been the most cathartic thing of the past three months. As much as it was very likely that Louis wouldn't even read it, he had to let him know about his point of view; his truth. And then he could do with that information whatever he pleased. But at least he would get some closure and finally be capable of moving on.

Old white sheets of paper crinkle beneath his fingers as he slides them inside the addressed envelope. In that moment he remembered there were spots where a few words were blurry from crying onto the papers while he was writing them. But he had poured his whole heart out and that was what Louis would get - not a flawless, re-written version of it.

_God... this is it, _Harry sighs from his core before sealing the envelope and his fate altogether.

There was no turning back from this.

Song: 13 Beaches; Doing Time - Lana Del Rey

People often use seasons as a metaphor for love. As if every relationship appeared and blossomed in the spring, burned hot in the Summer, struggled in the Fall and ended from the Winter cold. He had never experienced a darker time in his life but in that tortuous, never-ending, lonely summer.

Perhaps his relationship with Louis was anything but standard. Perhaps it didn't have enough strength to endure the tiring waves of heat. It was a shame it was over become Winter came. It was a shame it was over before it properly began. And, maybe, that was the saddest thing he has lived and was trying to live with.

Harry opens his eyes and the clear, cerulean sky makes him flinch at the brightness. He usually wasn't one to take a nap at the beach but, damn, this one felt relaxing as hell.

The low Summer afternoon sun fills his body with great, draining heat - which made made him tired and lazy just by simply lying down under the sun. In so long he hasn't felt that similar warmth invading his body, making his skin tingle from being overdressed. And he was only with his bathing trunks on. But he had to get away from it.

His first time in Dorset was being far more enjoyable than he had hoped it would be. The far away-from-it-all, desert-island feel of Studland Bay was able to take his mind off things that only brought him down lately and push them deep into forgetfulness.

At the distance, he spots Liam and Sophia playing volley by the sea, their laughter muted by_ Lust For Life _playing at high volume on his ears. So far, he hadn't listened to an album who represented his current situation more.

"Hey, sleepy bun." Lauren chuckles from where she laid on her towel, holding a copy of 'The Secret' in both hands.

"Jeez, it's so hot." He grumbles, standing up. His every muscle hurt, like he slept in a bad position for hours - which he might have done. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Around forty-five minutes."

He stretches his arms and back, feeling the pristine, white sand against his feet burning from the sun.

"Do you wanna go for a swim?" He asks her, and notices she was still staring at him. "What?"

"You tan really fast." She awes at him.

It was true. His skin was sun-kissed a dark beige tone just from a week lounging by the beach, and hers was as immaculately pale as he knew it. And then his mind flickers, in utter betrayal, to the most beautiful tone of skin he's ever seen - Louis' natural golden-highlighted shade - And the feeling of smelling and touching Heaven he could no longer have.

"Are you coming or not?" He turns to ask, turning his back to the memories of Louis and the backdrop of dunes and heathland.

"I'm coming!"

As surprising as it was, the holy milky-blue water is capable of cleansing his thoughts right away. Perhaps due to the momentary shock of the contrast between his heated skin and the cold sea.

As soon Lauren approaches him he gasps.

"Whoa, you're pretty red in your back."

"What?" She looks over her shoulder, jade eyes wide open. "Gosh, the only thing I ever get from the sun are burns..."

"I think you need some to put more sunscreen on."

She turns around to face him when he can no longer hold his giggles in and her eyes shoot him the most deathly glare ever.

"So funny..." She fake laughs, walking into the bustling waters. "You know, if you keep messing around like this I will no longer be your roommate."

Harry follows after her, feeling the sudden urge to splash her until she was whimpering and splashing him back. He didn't know what it was, but Lauren brought out a playful side of him only very few people did. And he thought he'd lost it for a moment.

"You wouldn't trade me for anyone in the world." 

"That's what we'll see..." Is the last thing he hears before he dives in headfirst and the world becomes a quiet, peaceful place again.


	4. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!  
Hope you like this chapter! Please comment if you do!   
I also wanna know if you're liking the story so far and what you expect to happen soon!  
Thanks for reading, as always.  
Love you. Xx

Middlessex shines underneath the high afternoon sun like dazzling gold in a mine. Far away it was nothing but a reconstructed 1800's brownish red-colored brick building, but inside its spacious halls and rooms had the most contemporary design and cozy ambience.

"It's actually bigger than it looked on the website" Lauren awes, catching up with him as she saves her Nikon.

"Yeah, it's massive."

A caramel blonde woman in her fifties smiles at them from the desk located right in the very center, as they make their way inside the University's main hall. There wasn't a plan in mind for the first time there. They were tired and wanted nothing but unpack, organize and rest for the exciting week ahead - their first week of Uni.

By her grey corner marble desk there were a bunch of flyers; flyers about anything - the courses available, the map of the campus, the endless clubs and societies... Jeez, they even had a pole dancing society!

Harry frowns, intrigued. Perhaps they had something related to photography in the Arts category.

"I think I'm gonna grab some flyers for us to go through this evening."

"Great idea!" Lauren nods.

"Hello and welcome!" The woman smiles tenderly once again when they approach her.

"Hi! Thanks!" Lauren speaks for the both of them. "Can we get some flyers?"

"Of course! You two make sure you have the full Uni experience while you can. It's true when people say this is one of the greatest chapters of life. Unlike any other. You make friends for life, study what you truly like, go a bit wild, try new things... Just be safe and you'll have one unforgettable experience." 

Harry stacks a few selected fliers on his hand - the most appealing to him - and the map of the campus, just in case he got lost or confused.

"We will. Thank you." He says. 

Although he was so looking forward to this new chapter of his life, he was afraid he wouldn't make the best out of it due to his ever-stalking misfortune. Somewhere in the way, things always seemed to go off track. So now he was always prepared for it. 

_"Hoping for the best, but expecting the worst."_

  
  
  
Stepping inside the light beige stone building where their dorm was felt like stepping inside a considerably nice hotel in London. And their two-bed flat was no different.

The first thing they saw were two lounge chairs in front of a large window, which allowed a beautiful daylight inside the flat. The shared kitchen/dinning room, although carrying the basics, had a tasteful decor with a modern touch - all in greys, whites and beiges. The bathrooms were as tiny as possible, yet they had one for each - one next to each bedroom. 

The bedrooms were very similar - a light wooden, double bed with a matching nightstand, wardrobe and desk, and a plasma tv hung high in front of the bed. Yet they were even nicer than they appeared to be in the photos. 

It looked nothing like a flat rented for middle class university students.

"Which one do you wanna claim?" He asks Lauren from the doorframe.

"Since your mum is the one paying the bigger half of the rent I think you should choose."

"I'll take the one on the left. You know, in case someone breaks in they'll get you first."

Lauren chuckles, grabbing the handle of her glossy black trolley bag.

"I'll be on the right, then."

It's 7:00 P.M when he falls down onto his new bed, exhausted from folding and hanging up clothes, storing and organizing everything else in his bag and getting his next day planned before Monday came - his first day of Uni. 

Suddenly he remembers about the flyers. It was better if he selected which one(s) he was interested in as soon as possible, so he could manage his schedule in case he decided to join one.

He reaches out for the flyers spread out next to him and scans through them. There was a LGBTQ+ club, a Film society, a Music Theatre society, a Painting society, a Debating society, a campus newspaper called 'The Echo', an Escort company... _What?!_

His eyes widen as he goes through the black and white flyer. It wasn't part of Middlesex Uni; it was a private escort company searching for new men to recruit called 'One White Lie'. And, Lord, did they pay well for a part-time...

Harry finds himself staring at their contact number as he internally looks at himself, like he's standing in front of a mirror, debating with himself. He shouldn't... He'd told himself he would stop his old habits and start new. But he could really use the money to help his mom pay for his expenses and, honestly, just a call wouldn't make him an escort. If he didn't like the job he wouldn't take it.

_Damn it!_

He dials the number before he regrets it and waits for someone to pick up.

It rings once, two times, three times, four times... And he was a second from hanging up when a voice greets him from the other side.

"Good evening, this is One White Lie." Says a husky male voice. "Who do I have the pleasure to be talking with?"

"Um," Harry clears his throat. "This is Harry Styles."

"Hello, Harry. My name is George Atkins. What can I help you with?"

"I was just calling because I saw one of your fliers and I would like to know more about the job offer and the conditions attached."

"Part time or full time?"

"Part time. I'm a Uni student." He tells.

"Very well. I'll need your email, if you may, so I can send you the job description, the conditions and everything else you need to know. If you're interested, just reply to us with your CV, a body and head shot and your identity."

"Okay. My email is _harrystyles17@gmail.com_."

"Alright. Any other question just email us back."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Nice talking with you, Harry. Hope to hear from you soon."

And the line goes silent.

Before he gets up from his bed he hears his inbox ringing, signaling he had a new email. _That was quick._

Curious, he takes no time to open their message.

_From: onewhiteliesescortcompany@gmail.com_

_To: harrystyles17_ _@gmail.com_

_Subject: Job Offer_

_Good evening, Mr. Styles._

_One White Lie is flattered to hear you're interested in working with us._

_Attached above are all the details of the jobs we offer in our company._

_If you find this is what you're looking for, we'd be more than happy to have you on our team._

_Best regards,_

_George Atkins, CEO of One White Lie Escort Company_

He opens the attachment titled 'Part Time job' and begins reading:

_Job hours: 4h/day (7 days)*_

_Salary: 800£/month + tips_

_Contract: Indeterminate term_

_Description: Our highly-prestigious escorts aim to please and give meaning to others. Whether it's something as simple as attending a White Tie event or a steamy night in a five-star hotel room. It's all up to the client and their needs. They will contact their desired escort and both parties will arrange their plans, considering each other's limits and preferences. _

_Are you ready to make a difference in the lives of million and billionaires?_

** _Visit our site for more details: www.onewhitelie.co.uk_ **

_*weekdays can be traded for weekends, shall clients agree._

It was better to sleep on it and make a decision in the crisp of dawn. After all that happened the last few months, the last thing he should be is impulsive. But there was a photo of him in the suit he wore to his and Louis' first date and another which Lauren took with Jane of him at at the beach and he thought he looked good. So he sends them his application.

Adrenaline pumps through his veins. _I'm really doing this?! _But it made him feel alive like he hasn't in a long time, and he missed feeling this way.

Song: White Lies -  Bolshiee

Everything was discussed and arranged beforehand. Which meant no surprises, only routine. And nothing sexual in the course of the next four hours.

His first client was Alex Thompson - a middle-aged divorced man in search for a bit of company. Or so he claimed.

It seemed like an easy job: He would dress up, get picked up in a fancy car that would drive him to his client, ride to a luxury hotel and sit around bars and lounge areas with him. All in a different name and, perhaps, behavior, too. And, at the end of the night, he would have a solid twenty-five pounds in his pocket. It didn't sound like much, but it would pay for his meals the next day and, maybe, even save for a new pair of boots. But, by the end of this mouth - if things went well - he would make the significant quantity of eight-hundred pounds in a fairly easy job. He just needed the flexibility to work the seven days of the week whilst in college and manage to stick with those clients who didn't come to him for sex, but harmless company.

Wind blows gently through his hair, sweeping it to one side, as he steps out of Alex's spacious Bentley at Park Lane. 

A big signboard shaping 'Four Seasons Hotel' greets him as he heads inside of the well-lit, light grey building. Nonchalantly, he catches a glimpse of himself on the revolving door. _Damn..._ He barely recognized himself. He had turned into a cliché - committing to a post-breakup haircut to help him start fresh - and, well, airy -, changing his habits... It almost seemed fake, to a point he wondered if this is what he should really be doing. But life had brought him here for some reason, he chose to believe.

As agreed, by 10:30 P.M he saw Alex waiting for him in a tuxedo in the all-marble-and-wood main lobby. He was just as his description: white, dark-blonde hair, easily 6'4 ft and in his early forties. And fairly good-looking, now that he met him.

Forthwith, he man stands up from the leather lounge chair and walks to him. His clean, manly fragrance immediately spreads in the air around him.

"Hello, I'm Alex." He says with a welcoming grin, holding out his giant hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Thompson." Harry smiles politely as they shake hands, trying not to let his nerves show. "I'm Blake Wright."

"Nice to meet you, too. But, please, call me Alex."

"Noted." He nods.

Alex's bluish-grey eyes glance towards the reception area, then back at him.

"I have yet to check us in. Would you like to join me?"

"My pleasure."

He follows after Alex to the reception, fixing his suit and hair to the best of his best ability on the way.

'Good evening. I have a reservation for the Superior room." 

The dark-haired receptionist looks up from her computer to the sound of his solemn, deep voice.

"Good evening, Sir. The reservation is under...?"

"Alex Thompson."

The key to the best suite available is in his hand in less than one minute after. And Harry wondered if all that quickness wasn't due to the fact that he was a millionaire.

"Have a nice staying at Four Seasons, Mr. Thompson." The woman smiles, acknowledging Harry for the first time. 

But he couldn't care less. His mind was busy worrying about his first time as an escort and how things would go that night. He just hoped he enjoyed himself, as well. Although he was in one of the top luxury hotels in London to have dinner with a charming man, he could always end up being boring as hell. And that would certainly be disappointing.

"Wait for me in the bar. I'll just drop our bags in the room and I'll meet you there for dinner. Is that okay?"

Harry just nods, trying to look as professional as possible. He knew if he wanted to keep the clients he had to make them happy and give into their preferences and whims.

Song: False God - Taylor Swift

'Strangers In The Night' is playing when Harry sits on a bar stool, waiting for Alex's return. Sinatra was right: all he saw in that hotel were strangers - mostly good-looking millionaires - and that was all they would ever be to him.

But this was good money, for not much effort - that's what he had to remind himself.

The all-red, dimmed room transported his mind to Louis' playroom. No matter how hard he tried to forget him, life seemed like it couldn't help but remind him of Louis at any possible chance. And, suddenly, his mood was changed upside down.

The barman approaches him from the other corner of the bar, drying his hands on a black glass cloth.

"Good evening, Sir. What would you like to drink?" The man asks, his voice raspy like he smoked a pack of cigarettes a day.

"A mimosa, please."

Once the barman turns around he fishes his phone out of the front pocket of his jeans. It was 11:11 P.M - which meant he still had three full hours of walking around a fancy hotel with Alex before he could go back to his dorm. He would never imagine saying this, but five star hotels weren't so fascinating now that he was alone; now that he didn't have Louis with him.

Saving his phone, he sighs, glancing towards the lobby area to see if Alex was coming. And, then, something appears in his peripheral vision, stealing his attention.

His heart skips one or two beats, pounding painfully loud to the sight of Louis walking through the golden revolving door with a short brunette and Sam behind him. He watches as they walk to the reception, the woman smiling as she speaks to him along the way, in a tight burgundy dress and black stilettos. And then it clicks on him: it's his ex. Or ex-ex, given the circumstances.

"There you go." The barman says, and now his heart was racing like never before; like this was a life or death situation and his next move was crucial.

As soon as the barman lays his orange-colored drink down in front of him, he turns away and takes the elongated glass to his lips and chugs it down.

_How can he have moved on so fast? _He can't help but wonder. Certainly he still had feelings for her when they were together and, God knows, maybe they were still very much in contact behind his back. And, no, he didn't know for for sure if they were, and they weren't even together anymore, but this sight felt like pure betrayal. And it hurt like the sharpest knives thrown at his back over and over and over again.

Harry holds the glass tighter, feeling his eyes water, and his limbs weaken to the sound of mellow jazz music. And he drinks until the last drop. But, then, he can only hear his heart sinking on the spirituous drink running through his veins.

"A Negroni." He hears the oh-so-familiar voice next to him all of a sudden, and nearly jumps off his seat.

_Holy fuck. Holy, holy fuck._

Angry, he keeps his face forward and his neck held high. He couldn't show Louis how he was hurt and stuck in loneliness while he was all loved-up with his once-ex-girlfriend. As much as it was though, he would have to swallow this chagrin and act unfazed. But the truth is the feeling of Louis sitting ten inches away from him was too electrifying and overwhelming to ignore.

As a distraction, he watches the Latino barman prepare Louis' Martini.

_Gosh, can Alex hurry?!_

"Here alone?" Louis breaks their silence. If the silence was slowly killing him, the sound of his sultry voice uttering words directed to him was a shot to the heart.

Harry taps his fingers against his glass, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. He could tell Louis was all content because he thought he was there alone, while he had company. And now he really wanted Alex to come back so he could teach him something.

"If I am or not it's none of your business." He retorts, while patting himself in the back for remaining strong and not making eye contact. And then he lowers his voice even more, to a point it sounds like he's mumbling or talking to himself, "I don't ask you about who you're fucking or not, so you don't have the right to ask me that either."

As if on cue, the barman returns with his orange peel-adorned whisky cup and Louis eagerly takes hold of it. His mind flies to how it resembled the way he grabbed his asscheeks.

Harry blinks fast, shaking those memories out of his head.

"Another one of his, please." Louis requests, his voice stern.

_What?_

"Thanks, but I don't wanna drink more." He speaks for himself, sounding as polite and distant as possible. If it was "polite" in their book, he would even refer to him as Sir.

"You should. You're uptight. If you have company tonight, you better be relaxed."

_What?!_

"I'm good. I don't need your drinks or your professional advice."

Louis scoffs, before taking the glass to his lips. Harry sees, from the corner of his eye, that he has a smile plastered in his face.

_This is amusing to him? Who does he think he is? A fucking conceited_ _ motherfucker, that's what!_ _ Oh, if I could I would shove my drink on that snotty face of his... I would! And maybe his as well! Until he has orange peel on his hair and the floor is wet from the drinks spilling down his tailored suit and he no longer thinks he's better than anyone around!_

"There you are, Mr. Wright." Alex makes himself announced, bringing him out of his revenge-plotting reverie.

He glances back at the tallest man he's met and smiles warmly at him, determined to make Louis jealous at any cost.

Alex glances at Louis before he puts his hands on his shoulders. In another occasion Harry wouldn't enjoy that, but, because Louis saw it, he was glad he did.

"Ready to go?" 

Harry smiles wider.

"Absolutely."

He stands up form his seat and, mindlessly, wraps his hand around Alex's forearm.

"Enjoy your drinks." Harry says, glancing at Louis by accident. 

Their eyes lock, steady and nostalgic, for what seems to be an eternity, as he walks away with Alex in his arm. And, in another life, he would do anything in his reach to make it all right so Louis was the one by his side. But this was his life now.


	5. Final Update (contains spoilers)

Hello guys!

First of all, I just have to say how grateful I am for your interest in this story and asking me to continue. From the bottom of my heart. I hate to say this, but I don't think I'll ever finish this story.

Since 2019 I've felt unmotivated to write Larry fanfiction, as it no longer excites me the way it did. I understand a couple of you still love it, but you can never please everyone and I have to do what makes me happy and what resonates with me in the moment. I had a lot of fun with Satyriasis and I'm super proud of it, but now I want to focus on a slightly different genre/type of book.

So, if anyone is interested in continuing Metabasis, I will share how the story was drawn out and that person can take it and write from where I left. Either way, I wanted to give you some closure, because I think it's better than nothing.

_ **(SPOILERS)** _

** Here's how the story would have unfolded: **

\- Harry (Escort name: Blake Wright) and Alex make a plan to help him win their exes back. Alex had found his fiancé cheating and wants to make him jealous but also help Harry get Louis back (if he showed jealousy too) ----- _"I just can't grasp that this is it for people like us. I mean, I'm not a romantic and all that, but I know Richard was the love of my life. And I get so frustrated seeing people make the wrong choices over again and it's not in my hands to change that. _Love is the only thing us rich people fear the most. You know why? Because it's the only thing we can't buy. And it makes us powerless just like everyone else." ----- They end up meeting to talk through their issues, rather than have sex like others do.

\- He forgets to give the ring back to Louis (it means he still loves him). And Louis kept Harry's parka with him even after they'd broken up.

\- Louis gives a Sex Education lecture at the auditorium of his uni and Harry goes without knowing he was the speaker ----- _"Money didn't come easy to me. Most people just assume I got to where I am because of my father, but I worked hard to own all of my things. My father wanted me to work for him and then take on the business when he's gone, but Insurances aren't what make me happy. I studied hard to get my degree and worked hard to build my company from scratch. So the lesson here is: do what you love, do everything with passion and perseverance. If you have a goal, stick to it and work hard to make it happen. I've been in one of those chairs for many years, and now I get to work in one of the tallest buildings in the city, doing what I love. Despite any problems you have, any bumps in the way, you can get there. The hardest times, if anything, make you stronger. So never give up on whatever it is that you love. Now let's talk about sex."_

\- After the lecture Louis chases after him to talk and Harry asks him about Molly. Louis tells him she's happily engaged and not to him (secretly), and procedes to confront him about his company at the hotel. ------_ "What are you doing here?" "I was invited to give a lecture here." "Right where I study? Aren't there many other Universities free to receive you?" "I had no idea you'd be attending. Plus, I couldn't deny this offer." "Yeah, you must be really feeling the lost of your patients lately..."_ \----- Harry believes he was there on purpose, just to hurt him even more; to bring him back to stake one right when he was starting to move on and feel happiness again.

\- Louis tells him he only read Harry's letter the day before cus he was away in America all Summer with Lottie and Molly, but that she's not his girlfriend and never was. They made an arrangement, otherwise it would be over before he could inherit it ----- _"He made us sign a convenience contract. Meaning we would hang out in front of the paps so people would think we're a couple for publicity. She just started shooting this new movie that's supposed to be her break out and my father told me to hide my bisexuality cus it wasn't good for his businesses and my reputation." ----- _He used to work for his father before going to college and he was very controlled by him, so much he developed an alcohol addiction. And now, since Harry left, he's drinking more again. And Harry too, which pisses him off ----- _"Seeing you with a woman like that for the first time really marked me. That wasn't the Louis I knew. That was somebody else I'd never knew was in you. And it scared me like hell because I thought the Louis I met and fell in love with would never come back, or was never real."_

\- They end up talking about what happened before they ended things. Louis tells him Ricky came to see him the day he told Harry his phone died and that he said Harry was just using him for money, and he beat him up. He didn't believe him at first but after thinking it through it made perfect sense. But when he came by his house the day they discussed the recession of the contract and saw Harry didn't buy the car he told him he needed the money for, he knew something was up and he wasn't using him. Then Liam came to his house wanting to know what happened and they realized Ricky was behind it all, with Jonathan. When asked to explain why he did those things, Harry confesses Jonathan tried to rape him and he needed distance from Louis and everyone else. -----_ "Did you even go to the police?" "No." "So you just expect him to do whatever he wants and suffer no consequences." "I was scared... He threatened me; us. He said he'd tell the police you molested me and he'd end your career. I couldn't risk it. He had evidence." "Evidence?" "He got some tapes from us at the hotel making out in the elevator. But they're destroyed now."_

\- After begging and apologizing, Harry agrees to go to the police with Louis soon, and they have sex in his dorm room. Louis hates seeing him wearing boxers and wears it as a gag to keep Harry quiet. ----- _"You're not wearing panties?" "I didn't have anyone worth showing them to." "Next time I come see you I want you wearing nothing but your panties." ----- _After sex he tells Harry that was his first dorm sex, since he was too busy studying in college ----- _"You were my first in many, many things already." "Really? Like what?" "You were the first person I've touched prior to signing the contract - and without knowing if you would. The first person who's slept in my bed, the first person I've taken out on a date... "You never took your ex on a date?" "She was my sub, not my vanilla girlfriend." "So you never asked her to be your girlfriend?" "No. She was just my sub, and we were committed to each other as dom and sub. It was never romantic." "So it was just for pleasure?" "Yes, until she caught feelings for me and left." "You didn't love her?" "I cared for her, a lot, but there was something missing. It wasn't like me and you. I'd never fallen in love until you came along."_

\- Harry has the need to control his urges and fights against his desire for Louis. He also takes a bit more control in the bedroom (_*ahem* he tops one time *ahem* and Louis likes it *ahem*_). He no longer hides his urges, but he fights them instead. He also does a complete makeover - he starts working out regularly, he's tanned from his summer holidays abroad, he cuts his hair shorter, he doesn't date anymore, deletes his channel and hangs out with Lauren and the football team all the time. Louis first thinks he's a different person, that he's acting straight to fit in or something, but he's just wanting to start over and forget the past. However he discovers Harry was still the same boy he fell in love with.

\- Louis buys Harry a house just for himself near his Uni to live in and for them to have more privacy when Louis visited him. He quickly realizes he has to fight for Harry cus hes was still messed up from what happened. -----_ "I just don't wanna be one of those couples who let anything get in the way. I want this to be for real, forever, this time. I can't possibly handle losing you again." "Harry, I swear on my life I won't ever leave you again. You are the most important thing to me, the most amazing, beautiful person I've ever met. Your existence alone already makes my days a million times better. I don't wanna lose you, too. I can't. You're mine and I'm yours and that's the way it is. You have my heart, my body and soul... You're everything to me. I love you, more than I've ever imagined it was possible to love."_

\- One evening they're having doughnuts for desert and Harry glances at Louis while sticking his tongue in the hole of the glazed doughnuts -----_ "Look I can fit my tongue through the hole." "What a skilled tongue you have, uh?" "Yeah, well, the hole's big too so... Try it!" "I don't want to, you tease." "Well I want to." ""hat do you mean?" "Well, you said I was good with my tongue so maybe I could test it on you and you'd tell me if it's true?" "Oh my dammed donuts... Are you asking me if you can rim me, Mr. Styles?" "Yes, daddy. Please." "And what do I get as a reward?" "My mouth. All over you."_

\- He often photographs Louis, most times doing random things like cooking, playing piano, after sex...

\- Louis writes him a song in the guitar called Thinking Out Loud, and gives it to Lottie to record with Ed Sheeran. Harry cries when he first hears it, dancing with Louis in his living room. ----- _"I just... I love you. So much my heart is exploding" "I love you too, baby. But if I knew I would put you in this state I wouldn't show you the song until our wedding. You know, I could write a million songs about the way you make me feel.__" _

_\- _Louis teases him about getting married a few times but Harry doesn't think he'll propose this soon, at least. Until he does, when he takes him back to the London Eye. ----- _"It took me a while to realize that what I felt for her was guilt, not love." "Do you love me more than her?" "Yes. Harry, I love you more than anyone else in this world." "I love you too, Louis. You know that. And even though I said I didn't, I've never stopped loving you for a second. You're the love of my life." "Marry me." "What?" "I want to spend the rest of my days - the ones you make so much better - by your side, growing older with you and wishing we could live this life forever."_

\- Harry moves in with Louis while finishing uni and spends a lot of time home with Emma. ----- _"How's work? You busy?" __"Well, I just finished my last appointment of the morning. Then I'll have another one around three. How are you?" __"I'm good. Better if you were here" __"I can't wait to see you, baby" __"What about you coming here to have lunch? There's a lot of work here for you do to, Dr. Tomlinson. And, who knows, maybe I'm making you profiteroles..." __"Are you trying to seduce me into leaving work to go eat you out, Mr. Styles?" __"No. Not at all. I guess Emma can keep me enough company. She's licking my fingers so harshly... Don't mind standing up from your comfortable chair." __"Wait. You're at my house?!" __"Well, I guess you have to come here to find out..."_ \----- Louis fell in love with the insecure boy, but he wanted to spend his life with the confident man that Harry was now becoming.

\- When Harry comes to Louis' house after their breakup, he finds him smoking in his bedroom and wants to try it while having sex. -----_ It felt like I was calling death to take me sooner than my mother asked me when she had me. But if there was anything in this world I wouldn't mind to kill me was him. He was the one I would want to die next to. And then he pain from the smoke didn't matter anymore. Maybe I wasn't destined to live one more day. Maybe life would take me the same time as him. And that was all I could ask for. I know I can't exist in a world where there's no Louis next to me when I wake up. Death wouldn't be so cruel not to take me with him. No one can live in half._

_\- _Louis still struggles with his sexuality, and to make it public. They go to the cinema on a date night and when Louis' driving Harry puts his hand over his leg. Louis puts it away. On the cinema Louis does the same and Harry puts it away like he did and, shortly after, leaves. Louis follows after him. ----- "What's wrong?" "What's wrong?! Why didn't you let me touch you in the car?" "We both know it wasn't just a touch Harry..." "What if it wasn't?" "I was driving! Did you want us to have an accident? That's not responsible of you." "Are you calling me immature?" "No. I'm just saying you need to think before you act, that's all." "If I'm immature then why are you with me?" "Harry that's not what I meant." "You don't even let me hold your hand in the street... Why?" "I just... I don't know." "Are you ashamed of me?" "No, Harry. Not at all. I love you." "Then tell me." "You know I'm not as comfortable as you are with my sexuality. And I wanted to spare us judgmental looks and insults." "I don't care what anyone else thinks or says. I love you, Louis. That's all that should matter. Right?"

_\- _Through all of their challenges, Harry is very scared things will go badly from a minute to the other. ----- _"I'm so scared of losing you that all I do ends up making the rope strain. And I'm a lost ship without you." "No matter how harsh the seas are, Harry, you're my anchor. We belong together. And I'll always come back to you, no matter what. A compass has no purpose on its own. We are a team, sailing in the storms and calm seas, forever you and me."_

\- Since Louis went against his father's orders, his dad finds Ricky and pays him to abuse Harry and try to earn him back. But since they're not successful he gets in contact with Jonathan - who had got Harry's trust - and pays him to assault him, so he causes troubles and makes Harry feel so bad he can't be with Louis anymore, so they'd break up. And when Louis finds out he cuts ties with him for good and wants to report him to the police too, but Harry stops him. ----- _"I'd rather lose my entire world than lose you, Harry."_

\- They get engaged on the London Eye, just like their first date, and plan to get married after Harry finishes uni. ----- _"You know when people propose either one or both of the parties use the months, years sometimes, to think if they really want to marry the other one, waiting for a slip so they don't make that mistake. But I'm aware we'll make them anyway, sooner or later. And I don't wanna have to wait a whole month to marry you. Another ring or two won't make a difference because you're the man of my life, regardless."_

_\- _Louis' sisters come to his wedding, but his father doesn't. Their first dance song is 'Moonlight' by Ariana Grande.

\- Louis gets him a ring from whatever place they travel - their first vacations together in France, Christmas in Canada, and then their honeymoon in the Caribbean. They get the anchor and rope tattoo together on their honeymoon.

\- They adopt a 4 year-old girl named Seraphine ("Sera") after the wedding, and she's the same age as Gemma's baby Leonard ("Leo").

This is sort of a mess, but they have their happy ending and that's all that matters.

Thank you for being on this journey with me. 

** _Metabasis Playlist: _ **

** 1\. Summertime Sadness - Lana Del Rey **

** 2\. I Knew You Were Trouble - Taylor Swift **

** 3\. Rumors - Sabrina Claudio ft. Zayn **

** 4\. The Most - Miley Cyrus **

** 5\. Make You Love Me - Us The Duo **

** 6\. Wildflowers - Elle Fanning **

** 7\. Falling For You - The 1975 **

**8\. Bad Decisions - Ariana Grande**

** 9\. All That - Zayn ** **  
**

**10\. Regardless - Jarryd James ft. Julia Stone**

** 11\. All The Time - Jeremih **

** 12\. Adore You - Ariana Grande ft. Cashmere Cat **

** 13\. Moonlight - Ariana Grande ** **   
**

** 14\.  ** ** TiO - Zayn **

** 15\.  ** **Heaven - The Neighborhood**

** 16\. That's What I Like - Bruno Mars ** **  
**

**17\. ** ** Thinking Out Loud - Ed Sheeran **

**LISTEN HERE:** https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL36ROVMXYtEe_oBGX9v3PC1zZtA1FXH4l


End file.
